


Sketchy Interpretations

by occasional_boy_reporter



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Circumstances, Enthusiastic Consent, Excessive Come, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rutting, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Andal and Cayde discover a strange plant during a raid of Cabal supplies. Maybe they would have been more careful if they'd translated the instructions correctly. Or maybe not.





	Sketchy Interpretations

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo. I legit fulfilled my dream of writing literal sex pollen. This was a kinktober request and...well...I guess my heart decided to see how many kink bits I could cram into it and it got a liiiiiittle bit longer than expected. Here's part one. It still counts if I post it before midnight! FIVE MORE MINUTES! Editing later, I swear!

A rising whistle of intrigue cuts through the damp cave air and Cayde’s head snaps up. The Exo instantly forgets about the metal crate he was trying to pry open in favor of whatever Andal has found across the way.

“What you got?” Cayde quips as he tucks his crowbar under his arm and hops over the outstretched leg of a Cabal soldier who’s never going to worry about another day of guard duty. “Grenade launcher, mines, jet pack? Dibs if it’s an Exo-sized jet pack!”

A quick climb up some natural rock steps puts Cayde in an alcove just barely large enough for a full-sized phalanx to squeeze into and Andal stands with his hands on his hips, brows arched as he whispers, “Something tells me it's even better than a jetpack.”

“Oh, that has GOT to be a good sign,” Cayde marvels at the most ridiculously opulent chest he’s ever seen.

It's big, not a single person lift even by Cabal standards- the slanted lid levels off just below Cayde's chest and the whole thing runs the length of a sparrow and then some. Every inch is covered in glittering gold. The universal color of ‘good stuff'. 

No wonder Cayde gets a little giddy as he runs his hands over the filigree on the lid. “What the hell do you suppose they hide inside when the outside is three times my net worth?”

“Five times.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ve seen that disaster you call a bank account. This thing’s easily five times your net worth.” Even while dragging his partner, the sparkle of a treasure hunter’s imagination gone wild lights up Andal’s eyes.

“If you quit being an ass, I’ll open it,” Cayde grumbles playfully as he wags his crowbar.

“Traveler’s crack!” Andal throws an arm over his eyes dramatically even though his wide grin never leaves. “I can’t look. If this thing turns out to be empty, I’ll absolutely die.”

“Why would there be an empty gold-plated treasure chest?” Cayde huffs as he wedges his tool into the most likely looking slit.

Andal peeks over his arm and dark lips twitch. “You know the universe loves irony.”

“Oh…” Cayde stops very suddenly on the tips of his toes, poised to drop his full weight onto the lever in his hands. “You suppose it’s booby-trapped?”

Andal pauses to consider it and then takes a single, large step backward.

“Hardy, har, har,” the Exo’s head waggles with sarcasm but he can't delay the thrill of discovery any longer and throws himself onto the crowbar.

Nothing happens. 

Except that Cayde becomes an adorably surprised ornament hanging from the front of the chest. Andal laughs and Cayde glares until his partner joins him on the bar. After a shameful amount of sweating and cursing, heaving and ho-ing, the lock shatters in a volley of golden chunks. The lid flies open and both Hunters tumble to the ground. The two inspect themselves and nothing, other than the lock, seems irreparably broken. Impending treasure allows them to laugh off the moss stains on their hands and knees and Andal places a lightning quick kiss to the flat plane between Cayde's eyes.

"Excellently executed, love."

"Anytime," Cayde offers equally cheeky as they stand to inspect their well-earned prize. “It’s a...flower?”

Cayde taps on the glass cloche nestled in the center of a purple sea of protective foam before wrestling the thing out with both hands. Sharp, dark leaves fill the cloche and a thick stem sports a closed bud of purple petals with veins of fuchsia and orange. Most definitely some sort of flower. Though it's purpose and, more importantly, value remain a mystery no matter which angle Cayde rotates the specimen in its bullet-shaped cage.

Andal hums thoughtfully as he plucks at a thin slab of purple-trimmed gold mounted to the inside of the lid. The thing comes away with a soft click.

"What a theme," Andal snickers as he thumbs over a series of engravings. "Even the label is outrageous. Say, how's your Cabal?"

Cayde glances at the square symbols marching across the plaque in Andal's hands and shakes his head while he struggles to hold the flower in both arms like some strange baby he definitely didn't ask for and definitely is not as cool as a jetpack. "I came for the loot not a pop quiz."

Andal shrugs and frowns at the page as he begins to piece the symbols together.

“'I, your...uh, something emperor, gift this young from the-'" Andal frowns at the words as if they’ve personally insulted his cloak before struggling on uncertainly. "'-from the glory plant sector.' What the hell do you suppose a 'glory plant sector' is?"

"Shit. Like a forest? Or a garden?"

Andal snaps his fingers in an 'aha!' moment of agreement and bobs a finger proudly in Cayde's direction. "Knew I kept you around for a reason."

"Heh," Cayde chuffs, moment of insight gone and already replaced with amusing daydreams, "Psions in sunhats."

Andal rolls his eyes before reading back over what he has so far. "You know, 'glory' is kind of a catchall Cabal term for positive concepts. It might mean 'pretty' or 'well-organised' or, hell, I don't know, 'that thing we enjoy doing when we catch treasure thieves.'"

"Cheery?" Cayde suggests and Andal smiles because that's as good as any other word. 

Andal continues his recital. "'I, your something emperor, gift this young from the cheery garden. A small piece of the big that is for the loyal. Give back your life so that I know you.'”

“Shadows and shades, Andal. That was just awful.”

Andal's wince is in full agreement. "Whatever. I'll hand it over to a cryptarch when we get back. But, hey, we intercepted something from the cabal emperor and I know I got that word right! Cayde...what are you doing?"

"I want to smell it," Cayde huffs as he paws at the cloche's base.

Andal returns the sender’s note and frees a glass vial almost as big as his forearm from the chest- a piece Cayde has ignored, presumably because there’s very little imagined value in an empty vial. "You suppose he's asking for a blood sacrifice to prove his soldiers' loyalty?"

"'Here's this plant, send me your blood' sounds sorta like a Cabal thing," Cayde muses as he finally discovers a combination of twisting and pulling that causes the cloche to separate from its elaborate, gilded base.

The moment the flower hits the open air, its bright petals spiral open and a cloud of dust explodes so violently that Cayde drops the plant and it's cloche with a yelp and pulls out his knife on instinct. The cloche cracks against wet rocks and the flower gives one last weak puff against the cave floor before its leaves curl and petals sag. 

"Well, what the hell was-" but the Exo never finishes his sentence because he catches sight of his partner and immediately bursts into raucous laughter instead. 

Andal stands, revolver in hand, eyes squeezed shut and covered hood to boots in a fine coat of pollen that makes the dark hair poking beneath his hood nearly blond.

"Are you ok?” Cayde asks when concern finally outweighs amusement.

“Yeah,” Andal chuckles, snuffling the clinging powder tickling his nose. He grimaces and spits. “Ugh, that's chalky.”

The revelation only winds Cayde up again until the Exo is nearly doubled over. Andal does the only logical thing to do; he scrapes a handful of the fine powder off his cheek and smears it all over Cayde’s face in retribution. Andal comes in for another pass on the backstroke and, after the initial moment of shock, Cayde finally has the wherewithal to fight it. The Exo ducks and twists as Andal grabs Cayde's hand and tries to anchor him down long enough to add a couple more smeared stripes across Cayde's brow.

"Hey! No! Don't you dare, you don't know what it will do to my finish!"

"Aww, come on!" Andal grunts as he fights Cayde's countergrip on his wrist and barely manages to tag a sharp cheek. "You look good in yellow."

"Rub any more of that junk on me and I swear you're gonna give me a full wax! Andal!"

Playful tagging turns into something of a wrestling match as the two laugh. But one moment Cayde is shouting and cursing the human’s uncertain lineage as he deflects sneaky hands and, in the very next, finds himself not dodging grubby fingers to the face anymore. Instead those grubby fingers begin to pluck at him, his shoulder, his arm, in halting little tugs.

"Andal?"

One look at his partner's face and it's clear in the furrowed brow and clamped lips that something isn't right. The man loses patience, teeth worrying the corner of his lip, as he stops pulling and starts pushing instead. Cayde hits the golden chest hard, open rim catching him unpleasantly on the small of his back.

"Watch it," Cayde warns, too soft to be more than a suggestion as he's busy puzzling out Andal's sudden aggression.

Andal tries to nod but his mouth falls open and he jerks forward, almost as if his legs have given out. But once they’re in contact, chest to chest, Andal whines and pins Cayde with his full weight. Human hands are back to plucking, specifically at Cayde's gear and all the bits that keep it on his body, while Andal squirms right up into what little personal space Cayde has left in a move that's clearly getting in the way of his own hands.

“Whoah there," Parts of Cayde are waking to such blatant proposition but Andal's shallow breaths and unfocussed eyes are starting to freak him out. "Andal-”

Cayde feels it about the time his pants are being opened- a little wiggle in his brain, a sliver of a sensation, a hint of undirected urgency that sees his hands resting on Andal's head as the human drops to his knees instead of pushing him away. He quickly decides it's not arousal because that is already running through him in the steady list of synonyms for 'gorgeous' queuing in his language centers and physical checklist already getting the green light for activation. This thing is a gremlin floating somewhere between the discernable sectors of Cayde's Exo brain whispering...

_!!!!!_

Andal sets about sucking Cayde off so fast it’s like he's trying to choke on the Exo’s dick. For a moment, it’s magical. Andal’s mouth is as hot and wet as it always is and the noises the man makes are the same as when they’ve been apart for months before crashing into bed together. But then slim hands become claw-like as they dig into the back of Cayde’s thighs and the noises escaping glittery, stretched lips are a little too chokey. A tight fist around Andal’s ponytail is enough to prevent another dangerous deep-throat maneuver. When Cayde drags the man off his cock, Andal whines between gulping breaths and that one desperate sound calls to the wordless screaming in Cayde’s head and it takes every bit of love and care in his being not to slam that flushed and gasping face back where it belongs.

“Ummm, big no-no,” Cayde coaches himself as well as the man in front of him when he checks the force of that last thought. “I think there’s something in my brain-”

“It’s the fucking plant,” Andal croaks and slams his eyes shut before shuddering and Cayde is certain Andal must be hearing the same thing.

Some of the pale powder drifts from Andal’s hair as he quakes in Cayde’s grip.

“Oh, I did that,” Cayde replies dumbly as he looks to the bent and curled flower on the ground. He looks back to Andal and registers just how much of that gunk still coats the man. “Shit. Oh shit! This is literally sex pollen. Oh god. My novels have not prepared me for this! You’d think in a whole collection of romance-”

“It’s fine,” Andal grits through clenched teeth, a flush cuts through the powder coat on his cheeks and forehead. “Just...give me your damn dick, asshole!”

Fingers on his ass are insistent and Cayde has no choice but to let Andal closer before the man tugs out his own hair trying to take what he wants. If Cayde’s Exo mind perceives distant, urging screams, he worries about what assault an organic brain...and with such a high dose... might endure.

“Um, just let me sort of-”

Cayde does indeed allow Andal’s head back between steel thighs but his grip on human hair doubles until his intent is clear. Andal’s eyes flutter shut and he opens his mouth eagerly, breathing pointedly out his nose.

“Ok, that’s...better,” Cayde nods, especially when he realizes the noise between his ears quiets down when his cock slides over Andal’s bottom lip.

A clever tongue is already trying to make Cayde’s life more troublesome as he slowly guides himself in and he can’t take the added coaxing of those hands on his ass so he swats them away. Fingers brush listlessly against hips and thighs before Andal finally drops them to his own lap and begins a new sort of distraction.

“There you go,” Cayde exhales as he starts a rhythm of slow and shallow thrusts while he watches Andal fondle himself below. “Nice and easy, yeah?”

Andal hums what might be an affirmative but he’s also still trying to crane his neck forward to take more of Cayde than is being carefully given. A second Exo hand winds itself into dark curls, just for caution’s sake, and Cayde rolls his hips just a little harder until an absolutely approving moan vibrates around his dick.

“Nice and easy.”

The intruder rears up to say otherwise. Only now, Cayde can almost hear the words.

_Deeper. His throat will hug you so good. He wants you to. He needs you to._

When Cayde shakes his head and boots his eyes back up, he startles at the nose pressed to his pelvic plating and hurriedly draws back his hips. The wet sound that follows his withdraw seems to echo off the cave walls and Andal’s ragged ‘please’ is somehow both infinitely louder and unfathomably quiet.

Andal’s hair is so soft against the sensors lining Cayde’s palm, his skin so hot. And Cayde’s dick is so cold hanging in the damp air. 

_You know where it will feel good._

“Shit!”

He is going to lose to this thing in his head. He knows it the second he nudges against slick lips and again in the moment hot breath hits his cock in a humming sigh. He pushes as far as he can push, feels the downward turn of the channel squeezing around him, and then pulls the human’s face farther still. There’s a remnant of a gasp breaking against Cayde’s hip when he pulls Andal back by the hair and then pushes him closer, nose squashed to plating again and again and again.

_Harder_.

Cayde obeys, snapping his hips to meet each pull of Andal’s face. The man never once objects, his whines only rising in pitch between each wet slap and the whisper of skin on skin turning to squelching as Andal leaks pre all over the pumping hand between his legs. Orgasm barrels down on Cayde but Andal somehow beats him to it. The man shakes so hard and groans so loud when he comes that Cayde jerks Andal's face back for fear he might actually choke with his throat wide open and mouth slack. Cayde comes across Andal's chin and cheek, making an awful mess of what pollen hasn't been rubbed off on Cayde's crotch. Wild-eyed, panting, and fans running at max capacity, the two take a moment process what has happened and Andal is the one to drop the bomb.

Lap covered in his own come and Cayde's painted across his face, Andal exhales a shaky breath and announces, throat fucked raw, "I'm still hard."

"Yeah," Cayde groans as he takes in his own stubbornly rigid state. "This might be a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> It gets rougher in part two. *sweats*


End file.
